Thor on Earth
by 000janedoe000
Summary: Sammie has always had a tough life. When she comes across a strange man in strange armor, she can't help but want to him find his lost hammer and discover his way on earth. She never planned on falling for him, and now she's running out of time before he leaves her for his true home: Asgard. Can she help him before the scientists and S.H.E.I.L.D. interfere? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's a new idea I have and just decided to go with it. Please read and let me know what you think. This story is starting in THOR and may go into the Avengers and so on, depending on the feedback I receive. I don't own anything besides my own characters and plot. **

* * *

It was pouring out side as she struggled to make her way home, she hated working late. Glancing at the clock she couldn't help but frown at the time. 2:27am, the green glow of the clock stated. It never took her this long to get home from the bar, but the rain and thunder were coming down so hard she couldn't see two feet in front of her. She was just thankful that it was only her out, so she didn't have to worry about any other drivers.

An earth shattering crash, rumbled around her, causing her to shake. She didn't like the storm, she never had. It always brought back memories she never want to relive. The sky was turning an unusual shade of greens and purples, before a large tunnel of light shot to the ground causing her to scream in fright. Slamming on her breaks she didn't see the large figure until it was too late. She tried to swerve around him but hearing a loud thump, as her car spun out of control, she knew she hit the figure. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as her car came to a stop, rain still pouring around her. She stepped out of her car, hoping the person was alright.

"Are you alright?" Sammie called out, her voice shaking from the cold drops of rain drenching her clothes, within seconds. Slowly moving towards him, she gasped as he slowly got to his feet, relieving his towering stance. She took a step backwards, as she heard him yelling into the sky.

"Are you alright?" She repeated her voice wavering, as she saw him standing over a foot taller than her mere five feet two inches. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you until it was too late." She apologized taking in his metal armor. Never before had she seen such a costume, it looked so believe able, so real.

"Who are you?" He demanded taking a step towards the small women before him. He watched as she stepped back, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at him. "Fear not, young maiden. Tell me your name."

"Sam," She said watching his movement. "Who are you?" She asked eyeing the costume once more.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin." He announced, clearly proud of his title. "Where is Mjӧlnir?"

"Ma what?" She asked confused. 'Oh fuck, he's hit his head' she thought, 'his speech is slurring'.

"Mjӧlnir? My hammer."

"Hammer?" She questioned. "I don't see a hammer, how about we get you to the car, and we can look for the hammer later." She said knowing from practice at the bar, that the best thing to do with a drunk man is to distract them enough until the passed out.

"I need the Hammer," He said taking a step towards her.

"I know and I promise I will help you find it, after we get you to get your head checked for a concussion." She said feeling proud of herself, as she saw him really consider it before he stepped to her car ready to get in. As serious as the situation it was, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she noticed how ridiculous he looked in her small car, hunching over just to fit.

Sitting in the waiting room, she waited to hear from the check up the doctor was putting the man, Thor, though. She was hoping that they would be able to figure out who he really is, as there wasn't any sign of an ID on him. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to take just sitting here waiting, as soon as she stood to find a coffee, she saw nurses running in the direction they took Thor. Glancing around once, she ran down the hallway to see what was happening, fearing that the man she hit was seriously injured. What she wasn't expecting was to see him going on a screaming rampage, fighting with the medical staff. Stepping into the room, not sure what she would be able to do but hopefully able to help calm the stranger.

Thor fought with the staff, afraid of what they were doing to him. He wanted out of the white place, he didn't like it. As he turned around to see who was ascending on him, until he saw the tiny women before. "Sam, Sam," he called trying to reach her. He felt a prick in his thigh, before his world started to go blurry.

When he woke, again he was alarmed to see he was bound to a bed, unable to move. He struggled to move, before he felt a small hand touch his wrist. His head snapped to see Sam sitting in the chair, her eyes friendly.

"Hey, it's ok." She said hoping he would listen to her.

"Sam I need out of here, now!" He said before fighting against the restraints.

"You will. First you need to calm down." Sam spoke, watching as it took all of himself to relax. "Once you calm down I will get you out of here, but first, just relax." His chest was heaving, but slowly he relaxed, taking deep breaths, as he stared into her eyes. She was both pleased and relieved that he calmed quickly, obviously trusting her enough to listen to him. The door opened his attention snapped to the doctor.

"You caused quite a mess." The doctor frowned, glancing over his charts.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know he would react like he did." Sammie apologized to the doctor, feeling terrible about the mess last night.

"Well you can expect that added to the bill," The doctor glared before turning his attention back to Thor. "You are fine, and free to go."

"Thank you." Thor spoke not sure what was going on around him. Sammie couldn't believe that the doctor was so dismissive, but she understood how upset he was for the damage that was caused the night before. She was lucky she wasn't being sued or the police were involved. Sammie moved to his restraints helping undo them.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked him her back turned, as he changed back into his under armor.

"I wish to go home, but I need Mjӧlnir." Thor spoke throwing the weird gown on the bed.

"Your hammer?" she asked, still not catching how to say the name.

"Yes." He nodded his stomach rumbling. "My weak body needs energy." He spoke looking down at his stomach, with a frown.

"Ok, I'll get you some breakfast, but first let's get out of here." She said offering a smile, relieved when he beamed back.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Your response will help me decide if this story is worth continuing or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to the**** few who have followed my story, Faded Stripe, Fullofpassion09, and Sevanna! It really means a lot to have your support. Here is the next chapter, I am trying to make them longer as I go. I just really wanted to post a little more to entice readers. Please R&R!**

* * *

Sammie heard his heavy footsteps as he moved around her house, while she worked on making something to eat. Her mind, on the large bill she now owed to the hospital, as he was checked in under her care. There was no way she would be able to afford to take care of it, she barely made enough to pay rent.

"Is something bothering you, little one?" His voice bellowed form behind her. Not hearing him so close she couldn't help but jump as she heard him, he knife slipping nearly getting her finger.

"God make some noise, seriously." She jumped her heart beating against her chest. She had no idea how a man of his size could walk around silently.

"I apologies," he said with a slight smile. His eyes drifting to the stovetop, at the food. "This feast smells delicious."

"Ah thank you," she nodded her eyes drifting back to the eggs, as she through in a few more slices of bacon.

"Now what is causing you to frown?" He demanded his voice questioning. Watching as her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her green eyes from his view.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said, thinking to herself that he was the terminal going on through her. She took him to her home, there was no way she would be able to drop him somewhere else. She was too nice of a person to make him become someone else responsibility, especially as she started to believe his stories. She knew it sounded crazy, but he seemed so determined about what he was telling her, like he truly believe it. Sam fixed him a plate before setting it in front of him, as he now sat at her kitchen table watching her work.

"I hope you like pancakes." She said before grabbing her own plate and sitting down with him.

"I have never had them before." He said looking down at the food on his plate.

"Oh well they're best with some syrup." She said opening the bottle for him, handing it in his direction. There was no denying that he was a strange one, she's never met a person like him. He was so polite and the way he spoke was just so proper and different. As she noticed these things about him, she couldn't help but believe his tales.

Sam watched with a smile, while she watched him pour syrup on the pancake, before cutting into them like he never ate before. She watched as he took a swig of coffee, is eyes widening in shock.

"I like this drink." He beamed, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"It's pretty good," She nodded with a slight giggle.

"Why are you not eating?" He said looking at her untouched plate. "Are you not hungry?"

"Um, no. I was just thinking." She shook her head looking down at her plate before shuffling her food around.

"What holds your mind?" He questioned dropping his fork with a clank.

"I was just thinking that we are going to have to get you clothes," she said with a slight blush as her eyes travelled over his well-defined frame.

"These are fine." He said looking own at his own clothes, seeing no problems with them. They were his under skin, he wore under his suit during battle, like most Asgradians.

"I know, they look great but, um, on Earth we usually don't dress like that."

"It helps me fight well." He replied confused.

"Well I don't think you will have to worry about fighting." She smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear before looking down at her food again. She couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed that his plate was cleaned.

"Ok we shall go later for clothes?" He questioned.

"Yeah, once I get breakfast cleaned up we can go out. Did you want some more before I put away the leftovers?" She asked.

"Yes please." He nodded holding his plate out for her to take. Seeing how quickly he cleaned his last helping she filled his plate with the same amount, giving him the rest of the food. She set the plate in front of him before clearing her plates and filling the sink with water.

"I really like these pancakes," he said trying to break the silence.

"Oh thank you," She said turning her attention to him, "You can add other thing to them but I like chocolate chips the best."

"Like what?" Thor asked looking at the pancake and the chocolate chip one he just tried.

"Blueberries, bananas, peanut butter, they are tons of different things you can do. It's just whatever you like the best."

"How do you get them inside?" Thor asked looking at the pancakes again.

"I'll teach you next time." She smiled at his curiosity.

"Tomorrow?" He asked a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded washing off the last of the dishes.

They pulled into Kohl's parking lot and she directed him inside, noticing that he was following closely, his eyes darting over the store. She grabbed a cart and immediately went to the men's section, glad to see that there weren't many shoppers around.

"Why don't you find some things you like, and then we can see what size you are." She said, hoping he would take over and find his own clothes. He stood there looking down at her before looking at all the different styles, and back to her.

"So you think you can help me, little one? I don't know what you Migardians wear." He said with a slight frown as he looked around the huge store. He's never chosen his outfit before, usually one of the maids did that for him, but to see so many options he had no idea where to start or what would go with what. He would need her help, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Ok why don't you go pick out some socks, and underwear and I will pull some other clothes." She blushed, pointing him the direction. Watching him walk away she turned to the other clothes, pulling some jeans and tee shirts. She couldn't see him wearing suits or anything fancy, and she was on a tight budget, but she could see him looking best in laid back clothing.

She had a small stack of clothing thrown over her arm by the time he made it back to her, his cheeks a little rosy.

"You ok?" she asked noticing how his cheeks turned redder.

"Fine." He nodded, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I pulled a few things, but you will have to try them on and make sure they fit." She said handing him the pile and grabbing one more shirt. She turned back to him, and couldn't help the squeak that escaped her mouth. Standing before her, he had his shirt off and moving to his pants before she stopped him.

"What are you doing? Not right here." She said covering his hand from undoing his pants. She quickly turned him around and pulled him to the dressing room, face flushed. She pulled him into a small dressing room, taking the clothes from his hands and setting it on the bench.

"Ok try them on in here. I will be right outside when you're done." She said.

"Don't you want to see?" He asked gesturing to the clothes, smirking slightly as her face turned redder, if that was even possible.

"If you want to show them to me, you can show me when you're done. If they don't fit throw them over the door and I will get you a different size." Sam said before turning around and heading out the door. He couldn't help but smile as she escaped him, he could tell he embarrassed her. Although he didn't do it on purpose he couldn't help but like how flustered she looked and want to see it again.

Shopping with Thor took longer than she expected, but she was glad he had something other than his skin tight clothes he was wearing before. Glancing up at the clock, she couldn't help but sigh as she noticed the time and saw it was nearly time for her to go to work. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with Thor, he was catching onto Earth things quickly but she wasn't sure if he would be ok left by himself.

"Thor, I have to get ready for work, but make yourself at home. You remember how to work the TV, right?" Sammie asked hoping he remembered their earlier lesson. Seeing him nod, she continued to tell him. "There is food in the kitchen, eat whatever you want. You can sleep in the bedroom upstairs, do you need anything before I get ready?"

"No thank you." Thor responded before turning his attention to the TV.

"Ok," she chuckled before running up to her room grabbing all of the things she needed so she didn't have to wake up Thor later. She put her night things in the down stairs bathroom, and picked up her keys.

"Is that your outfit?" Thor asked noticing the tight shirt that she was wearing. He couldn't help but frown as he noticed the clothes she was wearing. He may have not known her for long but he never saw her wearing something so enticing before. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed of her curves and as she moved you could see a sliver of her tan stomach between the hem of the shirt and her tight jeans.

"Yeah, it's the dress code." She said slightly uncomfortable at his stare, and couldn't help but pull at the edge of her shirt. Her boss, Tommy, was a real character, he insisted that all the girls wore tight cloths because it helped bring in customers and also helped them get good tips. She hated to feel like she was putting on a show for the customers, and as much as she didn't like Tommy, he was right when he said they brought in good tips.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" She questioned picking up her keys.

"What time will you be home?" He asked looking at the clock.

"I have to help close, so it probably won't be until 3. But go ahead and go to bed when you're tired. I will see you in the morning." She said and after saying her good byes she left Thor on his own.

Neither were aware of the research that was being done across the town, as the two scientist were tracking the strange lights, determined that they were something of importance.

"Jane, have you looked at these," the brunette said looking over her friend's computer, bored out of her mind. Science was not her expertise but she stayed to help her friend, and was earning college credits all the same.

"Of course I have, over and over again." Jane spoke annoyed with her friend's attitude. Darcy watched the constant replay of the tunnel of light coming done, noticing a weird red shaped blur standing out against the yellow.

"What's this?" Darcy asked pointing it out to Dr. Selvig, their supervisor. He stood there for a moment stunned, that Darcy would notice something they overlooked, something that could be very important to their research.

"What?" Jane demanded running to look at the monitor. When she looked at the monitor she couldn't help but smile, this may be what she has been searching for.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R! I have no idea what you guys think of my story until you share with me. I am working on getting better, please help me to do so by giving feedback! Thank you so much, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Work was always the same, she found herself looking at the clock constantly egger to get out of the filthy place, but she was also wondering what Thor was up to. He confused the hell out of her, but she wasn't sure what to do about him. She was really starting to believe his stories, due to the little details he told her about that just seemed too good to make up. Looking up at the clock once more, she whipped down the bar counter, waiting for the bartender to fill up her order for a table.

"Ok what's going on?" The bartender and one of her best friend Tyler asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Please Sammie, don't insult my intelligence. There is something going on. You keep looking at the clock every five minutes."

"I don't think you would believe me even if I did tell you." She said with a slight smirk.

"Try me." He said setting the four drinks on her tray.

"Let me run these and then I'll be back." She nodded. Sammie walked over to the table setting the drinks down with ease. "How does everything look?" She asked the group of men.

"Looking pretty fine to me." A man spoke his words slurred from all the alcohol. Sammie looked up to see that the man was looking down her shirt, with a big smile on his face. Glaring at the customer she turned to walk away when the man decided he wasn't through talking to her.

"Now wait a minute I'm not done with you." One of the men spoke catching her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Let go of me." She demanded wincing slightly as his grip tightened, most likely going to leave a bruise.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He sneered, his liquored breath blowing into her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tyler making her way towards them, the bars security right behind him. She tried to pull away from him but it was no use, his grip was to strong and he towered over her having the advantage.

"I am going to ask you to unhand her, and leave the bar." Larry one of the security guards spoke his voice rough in anger.

"Make me," The drunk man taunted like a child unaware that that would be exactly what they would do if he didn't cooperate. Larry grabbed onto the man's wrist slowly peeling his fingers off one by one, while Dean, the other guard kept the man's friends away. As soon as she was away from the man's grasp she got away from him, stepping next to Tyler.

"Are you ok?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm fine." She nodded watching as Larry and Dean gave the group of men the lecture about hands off the employees that they had to give to every scum who tried something in the bar, before escorting them outside.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm really fine, don't worry." She said with a smile before going to check on her other tables.

The house was silent as she tiptoed into the house. She figured Thor was already asleep seeing as it was nearly 3am. Cringing as the front door squeaked opened, she quickly slipped inside and locked the door. Laying sprawled out on the couch was Thor, his body hanging over the edge too small to hold him. The TV light was the only thing lighting up the house. He obviously was trying to wait up for her but fell asleep in the process. She couldn't help but smile, it was sweet really but she wished he didn't bother. The couch wasn't going to agree with him in the morning which was why she left him her bed. Slipping out of her shoes, setting her bag down she quietly moved over to him, and pulled the blanket from the chair moving to cover him. After shutting off the TV she quietly made her way upstairs to get cleaned up.

Sighing as the warm water flowed over her muscles, she couldn't help but be thankful to wash away her nights work. Just like any other night her shift didn't go smoothly. She wasn't sure what she was hoping from the dingy bar, but she never expected it to always be so bad. Turning off the now cold water she stepped outside of the shower to see the steam filled room. Pulling on her pajamas, she was barely able to make it to her pillow before falling asleep.

Getting home only hours ago never stopped her from waking up early, so she wasn't surprised to find herself up at 7am starting breakfast. Glancing at Thor's sleeping body she pulled out pans and ingredients as quietly as she could. She cringed as her elbow hit the panhandle sending it to the floor with a loud clank.

"Sam!" Thor bellowed waking at once before climbing off the couch coming to her aid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized grabbing the pan off the floor giving it a rinse before setting it back on the stove.

"Are you ok?" He questioned his eyes searching for danger.

"I'm fine. Just clumsy." She nodded. Looking over at him she could see hoe tense he was as if on high alert, he told her about the battles he's been in. She couldn't image always having to be prepared for battle, let along battling at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her over, his eyes stopping at the large bruise on her arm. "What's this?"

Following his eyes she saw he was looking at where a drunk man grabbed her the night before.

"It's nothing." She shook her head, not wanting to get into last night's details.

"It doesn't look like nothing," He said grabbing her hand to get a better look at the bruise on her forearm. "How did you get this?"

"One of the men last night just got a little aggressive." She admitted seeing he wasn't going to let it go. Sammie wasn't too bothered by it, having been used to the bars customers behavior before, in some cases much worse.

"A man did this to you?" Thor thundered his face filled with shock.

"Yeah, it's really not that big of deal."

"Not a big deal! A man should never lay a hand on a maiden."

"Welcome to earth," She spoke bitterly. She wasn't foreign to his behavior, she spent most of her childhood watching her father beat her mother, and occasionally her. It all just depended on the day, if she did anything wrong she was quickly disciplined for hours.

"Let's go out to breakfast." She spoke hoping to change the subject.

"That sounds good, do they have your pancakes you made?" Thor asked allowing her to change the subject but still found himself staring at her bruise.

"You are in for a treat." She beamed excited to take him out to breakfast. "Get changed and we can go."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke with a smile, remembering the saying from a television show that he watched the night before.

Once again he found himself sitting hunched in her small car, his head grazing the top, his legs having no room.

"Oh there is a lever below your seat you can pull to get more room." She said felling stupid for not remembering before. Sammie couldn't help but smile as she watched him fumble to find the lever, his limbs getting in the way. She thanked the heavens that she was so small and never had those types of problems.

"Are you laughing at me?" He demanded, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Maybe you could help me instead of laughing." He smiled his eyes crinkling as he looked at her.

"But that's not nearly as fun." She spoke but sat on her chair, taking pity on him, to reach over him and pull the lever. The seat easily slide back because of the incline her driveway had, causing her to lose her balance. She felt large hands holding her waist and couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Be careful little one." Thor spoke his voice soft with care.

"Why do you always call me that?" She asked slowly moving back to her seat, out of his strong hands.

"Because you are Tiny." He smirked.

"I am 5' 2"," She defended crossing her arms of her chest, "You are just a giant."

"I guess I am. We balance each other," he flirted.

"Um, yeah." She stuttered looking away from him. Sammie started the car, refusing to look at him, when she wasn't sure what was happening. Rarely did she find herself flirting with a guy, having such feelings for one, but Thor was different. Regardless if she believed his stories or not, there was something about him that made her heart flutter.

The car ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. Sammie was concentrating on the road, occasionally sneaking glances at Thor, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did, but he didn't say anything. There wasn't much that slipped his attention, having to always be alert in battles, but he didn't want to embarrass her. Although he wasn't going to lie, he really liked the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she became flustered. They walked into the small dinner, Sammie leading Thor, him so much taller than she was, defiantly brought attention to themselves.

"Oh Samantha you're back." The elderly waitress and owner, Mimzi, of the restaurant greeted as her came over to take their order. "And who is this handsome lad you have with you?"

"This is Thor, he's just a friend." Sammie said with a smile, noting how Thor's cheeks turned slightly pink at the old women's affections.

"Well he is a pretty fine looking friend." Mimzi smiled nudging Sammie, causing her to melt with embarrassment. But she knew that was what mothers were supposed to do, and Mimzi was the closest thing she had to a mom, so she would gladly take her embarrassing her over not having her apart of her life. "What could I get you guys started with?"

"I will have a coffee," Thor said remembering the energizing drink she gave him before.

"Same for you?" Mimzi asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you." Sammie said with a smile as she watched Mimzi walk away. When she turned her head back to the table she noticed that Thor was looking at the menu in awe.

"What do you usually get?" He asked as he noticed he had her attention.

"I usually get the buttermilk pancakes," She said pointing to the meal on his menu. "But I would also recommend the stuffed omelet, those are also so delicious."

"I will go with that," Thor said with a smile.

Breakfast was going smoothly and they were talking a lot, and Sammie was finding herself enjoying herself enjoying his company. She was quickly learning that while he wasn't very serious he wasn't arrogant, and knew when to be serious. One of her favorite things about his was that he was a large intimidating man to those who didn't know him and would fear him because his size, but in reality he was a gentle giant.

"Man I am stuffed." She said leaning back in the booth.

"That was delicious, I am glad I went with the omelet." Thor said as he ate every last bite off his plate. Sammie smiled and pulled out some cash before looking out the window. "Is there any place you would like to go before we head back to my pace?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, I would like to go to your place and chill." He said with a hesitant smile.

"What type of TV were you watching?' She giggled knowing that there was no way he would normally say that type of lingo.

"I cannot remember but I thought it was very odd." He said with a furrow of his brow as he tried to recall the name of the television show.

"A lot of what's on TV is very odd." She nodded. "There are a lot worse thing that you could have been watching last night."

Sammie paid for their breakfast and after a quick car ride, they found themselves sitting in her living room, watching a cooking show. She actually watched some of the cooking shows, because she was weird and found them entertaining. After trying to turn the channel to find something Thor would like better, she was stopped. Thor seemed to be entranced by the TV watching as they completed each step in the recipe, only asking her a few times what they were actually doing.

"You seem to know much about these meals." Thor said looking over at her, as she was working in the kitchen.

"I really wanted to be a pastry chef," She said but seeing his confused face she went on to explain, "They make cakes, and cookies and all type of deserts"

"Why did you not become one of these Chefs, little one?" Thor questioned looking at her with a frown.

"I couldn't afford it," Sammie said shaking her head. "I went through a rough patch while I was in high school, my parents were never ones to help me or support me and I couldn't do everything by myself."

"Why did your parents not help you?" Thor asked, he always had Odin's support even when he didn't agree with everything Thor did. He was still there for him and encouraged him to do better in some way. Thor didn't understand a lot of the things that he was learning with Sammie, like why it was acceptable for men to hit women, and for parents to just not care about their children. Earth was a strange place, but Thor was almost determined to make it better for Sammie. He wanted to make it a better place for her before he successfully made it back to Asgard.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to add my story. Sadly I have not been getting the response I was hoping for and have found it very hard to write this without knowing how it has been perceived. I am asking you to please tell me, in some depth, if you like or hate this story. Normally, I wouldn't say this but, if I don't get more responses I will take the story down. Which I really don't want to do...**

**Please Review, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hey guys, you guys are amazing. I cant believe the type of response I am getting from this story. I really wish I had a few more reviews, but hopefully with time you will leave me more feedback. **

**On to the news of this chapter, I am incredibly saddened by the length, but I really felt the need to give you guys something to stay interested. There is some Jane in here, she is off character. **

**Please read and Review! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Friday night, but work was going quickly and she was just happy she didn't have to go into work until Tuesday. She took Saturday off and like normal she didn't work on Sunday on Monday, so she planned to get work done around the house and relax. She also couldn't lie to herself, and knew one of the reasons she wanted the day off was because she wanted to spend time with Thor and promised him she would take him to the movies.

"How's space guy doing?" Her friend Tyler question, knowing all about Thor and his situation.

"Shh, don't call him that." She hushed looking around to make sure no one heard him, not noticing the brown eyes on them. "But he's fine. He's waiting for me so I better get going." She said glancing at the clock before clocking out of work.

"Space?" A voice chirped, "He didn't happen to be extremely large compared to humans?" The woman asked pulling a picture out of her bag and pointing at a red blur in the shape of a man.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sammie asked, her palms sweaty.

"Jane foster, I'm a Scientist I study strange occurrences."

"Well I'm sorry Jane, I don't know what you're talking about." Sammie said he gut telling her to not talk to the scientist. She gave her back her picture before walking out the door. She didn't make it far before she felt the women grab her arm pulling her back.

"Listen, I know you have him. I've seen you with him." Jane demanded her voice no longer friendly.

"You're following me?" Sammie demanded hoping Thor would stay in her car, out of sight of the women.

"Sam? Are you alright?" She heard his deep voice ask, and saw the women smirk in delight.

"I'm fine, let's go home." Sammie said moving to him, grabbing his arm.

"Hi! My names Jane Foster." Jane spoke a smile on her face, as if all her dreams were coming true. Sammie couldn't; help the frown that come across her face, she needed to get Thor out of here.

"Nice to meet you Jane Foster. I am Thor. Are you a friend of Sammie's?" Thor asked politely.

"We are, we were actually just talking about you." Jane said before Sammie could speak otherwise.

"Is that so?" Thor asked looking down at Sammie, he could see she was uncomfortable but he had no idea why. The lady seemed nice, maybe a little too pushy, but overall she seemed friendly.

"No its not." Sammie quickly said, glaring at Jane.

"I am a scientist, I was wondering if I could talk to you about your sudden appearance." Jane questioned Thor, as if Sammie never spoke.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. I know your type and I won't let him be subject to your testing and prodding." Sammie glared, involuntary tighten her grip on Thor's arm. "Come on Thor, please." She spoke calmly looking up to him, hoping he could see her silently pleading with him to trust her.

"Hold on, nothing like that will happen, I simply have questions." Jane spoke grabbing his other arm.

"I don't know." Thor said awkwardly not having any idea what was happening around him.

"Please, it will only take a few minutes." Jane said her eyes showing the panic on her face. She was close to losing him and all her answers and she could see that.

"Sammie?" Thor asked looking down at her, surprised about how silently she was suddenly being. He could see that she put up a guard so he couldn't see how she was feeling, and that bothered him.

"It's up to you." She shrugged looking away from him. "You don't have to talk to her if you don't want, but if you do, I can't stop you."

"No you can't, he is a gift from the Gods. If you take him away now, Earth will never have any answers to what else is really out there." Jane gestured to the sky. The way she spoke, Thor could see why Sammie was warning him about speaking with her. She wanted answers, answers that only Thor could give her.

"I will think about it," Thor spoke, "But right now my answer is no."

Thor didn't wait to hear what she would say, but turned around gently grabbing Sammie's hand and walking her to her car. Like a true gentleman he opened her door, waiting for her to get in before gently shutting it, all the while ignore Jane's pleads.

Sammie pulled into her drive way with a sigh, before silently leading Thor into the house.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, something about her just rubbed me the wrong way." Sammie apologies opening her freezer before pulling out a frozen pizza.

"No apologies needed, I don't think her intentions were truly honor able. She seemed to want her answers any way she could get them." Thor spoke watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Are you hungry" She asked.

"Yes I could eat." Thor said with a small smile.

"Ok want to watch a movie while we eat?" She asked pulling out a second pizza and popping it into the oven.

"I love those. What one do you want?" Thor asked walking over to the shelves that help her collection of movies.

"You pick out whatever you want." She said with a slight smile at his eagerness.

"How about this?" He asked pulling the movie off her shelf.

"Sure," She said slightly uneasy. She wasn't a big fan of scary movies, but she wasn't about to tell Thor that. She didn't even think she owned any scary movies, it must have been something Tyler left on one of their movie nights. "I'll start the popcorn." By the time the popcorn had popped and placed in the bowl, she wasn't surprised to see the movie's title page up and running and Thor waiting for her on the couch with a blanket. Ever since hearing about movie nights and watching movies, he had been a big fan on doing it the "right way". He thought that the only way to watch a movie was to sit together and snuggle. She wasn't complaining, he was a sexy man, who wouldn't want to snuggle up to all that goodness. Thor smiled and held the blanket up for her to sneak under.

"Ready?" She asked, and with slight hesitation climbed next to him. As she sat down he automatically pulled her close, and making sure she was comfy. "Ok here we go," She said clicking play.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this short chapter. I know its really not much but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**I have a challenge for you, as my readers. I have 14 followers, and 6 reviews as of right now.** **If you guys can get me up to 15 reviews, the next chapter I will post will be at least 3K words. If you can get me to 20 reviews I will post a 5K word chapter by next Sunday!**

**My only rule is that the reviews you post have to have at least 2 sentences, and they have to be longer than 3 words. **

**I'm sorry I usually don't try to bribe reviews out of my readers, but getting feedback is extremely important to me. I cant read your minds and see how you feel about the story, and since I am slightly out of my comfort zone in writing a Marvel Fanfic, I want to know how I am doing. I hope I did not offend or piss anyone off with my challenge, and if I did I'm sorry.**

**Remember:**

**If I get up to 15 reviews - you get at least a 3K word chapter**

**If I get up to 20 reviews- you get a 5K word chapter**

* * *

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who reviewed. I just want to apologies for not getting you your chapter on Sunday like I promised, but my computer is having issues and I haven't been able to even log on to my computer for the last week. I am posting this now because I don't want to chance my computer crashing (knock on wood) and losing this chapter. I am still continuing this story but I it will be a little harder for me to update. I know this is not the word count that I promised please forgive me, this is literally the first time I've been able to look at the document. **

Thor sat back against the couch after double checking that she was comfortable before turning his attention to the screen. He could feel her tense up as soon as the movie started, but couldn't figure out why. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong between them but he couldn't think of anything and it couldn't be because of how they were sitting because they always sat this close when they watched a movie. Some type of mutated human flashed on the screen causing her to squeak moving to cover her head. She pressed herself against him, her small hands clutching at him.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Thor asked looking down at her to read her facial emotions.

"I'm fine, I just am not a good scary movie watcher." Sammie said looking at Thor, the blanket high enough that she couldn't see the screen.

"Do you want to watch a different one?" Thor questioned with a frown of concern on his face.

"No that's ok."

"I do not want you to be scared." Thor spoke.

"I'm fine really, besides you'll protect me from the monsters right?" She joked.

"Of course, always." Thor swore not realizing that she was joking. He looked down at her with a frown. Did she not believe that he would protect her and keep her safe? He hoped she believed him, but looking down at her he could see her smile. She must believe in him. "Are you positive you want to watch this?" Thor asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly." She nodded before snuggling back into his side. Every time something on the screen scared her, she flinched and held on to him tighter. He was so focused on the way she was touching him and making sure she was ok, he never heard the footsteps until it was too late.

"BOO" A new voice spoke. Sammie screamed and jumped off the couch only to trip on the blanket and fell to the floor. Thor flew off the couch to protect her and defeat the threat. Before she could blink Thor had the intruder against the wall, dangling off the floor. Thor held the human by the throat, even not having his powers he had the advantage. Frowning as he recognized the intruder to be Sammie's friend Tyler, he couldn't understand why he would be mean and scare her.

"Thor let him go, he's turning red." Sammie gasped running to Thor and Tyler. Thor moved so she wouldn't be in harm's way never letting go of Tyler. He tried to keep her away from him until he figured out what was going on, but she was making it difficult for him and was trying to get around them.

"Thor please!" She begged whipping the tears from her eyes that formed after being scared so badly.

"Thor please," She said moving in the space between Thor and Tyler. "Thor let him go."

Reluctantly Thor dropped Tyler, he slouched to the floor gasping for air. "Are you ok?" Thor asked glancing over her looking for injury.

"I'm fine," she nodded smiling gently before turning around to kneel down to Tyler, checking on him. Once she saw he was ok she began hitting him yelling at him for scaring her. "You're such an ass. I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry, trust me lesson learned." Tyler gasped rubbing his sore throat looking at the large man behind her with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Sammie demanded, standing up before helping her friend up.

"I thought it would be funny," Tyler shrugged.

"You thought her fear would be funny?" Thor demanded with narrow eyes.

"I have poor taste in humor," Tyler said not looking the giant man in the eyes. "I really am sorry."

"Its fine," Sammie said taking on more deep breath. "What were you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure that women didn't give you any trouble." Tyler said.

"Her names Jane Foster, a scientist who's interested in Thor." Sammie explained filling her friend in on the latest details.

"I did not like that women." Thor frowned thinking of the women who fallowed Sammie and himself out of the bar.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, she's just wants to put her name on a discovery and you're her ticket to fame." Sammie explained knowing that they didn't really talk about the confrontation they had earlier in the night. Sammie couldn't help but yawn, moving to turn off the movie and sat on the couch. Thor and Tyler following her lead.

"Have you looked about getting back to your home planet?" Tyler questioned, looking at the man.

"Asgard." Thor supplied. "No I have not found my hammer." He knew he didn't belong on Earth, but the thought of leaving made him frown. Eventually he knew that he would have to leave, but it wasn't something he was looking forwards too. He didn't want to leave Sammie, he wasn't ready, which was probably why he hadn't looked for his hammer very hard. He was avoiding it. Thor glanced at Sammie to see her looking at her lap a frown on her face.

"Your hammer? Is that how you travel?"

"It helps, it helps harness my powers."

"Thunder, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, you know a lot about me?" Thor questioned.

"I like to read, and love the Norse Mythology, which I suppose isn't exactly a Myth." Tyler nodded, muttering the last bit to himself. He took a glance at his friend not surprised to see her curled up asleep. "I should probably get going, I'll keep an eye out for a hammer," Tyler smirked before leaving.

Thor turned his attention to Sammie, debating if he should move her or help spread her out on the couch. With little hesitation he made his way over to her, before scooping her up with ease and making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pulled back the comforter before gently laying her down and tucking her back in. She looked peaceful and couldn't help but smile down at her. Carefully brushing her hair out of her face he made his way down stairs to pick up their things and watch some more TV.

When she woke up she knew something was wrong, her head was pounding and felt very groggy. She rolled over, after hearing the rain pour outside, and just wanted to fall back asleep. Sammie frowned, covering her head with the pillow, before sitting straight up in a panic. She had been so caught up in everything that was happening with Thor and the bills that kept piling up to her eye balls that she completely forgot about her illness. She pulled herself out of bed hoping her legs weren't too shaky and would be able to hold her, she made her way to her bathroom.

She stumbled against the counter before opening up the medicine cabinet looking frantically for her shot. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to forget something as important as her weekly shot. Judging by the state she was in she had to guess she was only a few days late with it. She knew from past experience that she would only get worse before she got better. There was no shot in sight. She moved into her bedroom picking up her phone all while cursing herself.

Dialing the number she knew by heart she only hoped he would answer.

"This better be good," She heard his scratchy voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry," She frowned feeling guilty for obviously interrupting him.

"What's wrong? Sammie?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm nearly out, and I can't find my last dose." She admitted.

"Dose? Samantha you were supposed to take that days ago." He yelled, she knew he wasn't mad he was just concerned.

"Please don't yell at me," She mumbled closing her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sammie. Do you still have the purse I sent you? There should be one in the side pocket."

"Why would there be one…never mind." Sammie questioned moving to find her bag. "I'll use that and look for the other one."

She coughed, a metallic taste in her mouth, she needed to get to the purse but she could feel the energy crawling around body, demanding to be let out.

"I'm coughing up blood," she admitted so he could right it in her file. "I-I can't…" She spoke struggling to speak. The phone slipped from her hand as her vision started to get blurry. She could hear him calling her name, but couldn't get to the phone. Missing the dose was the worst thing she could do for her body when her illness was so strong.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Thor asked hearing a thud come from her room. He didn't know what he was expecting but seeing her on the ground blood coming from her mouth, being deathly pale wasn't it. "Sammie!" He shouted in concern. He helped her sit against the wall, trying to get her to look at him. "What happened?" He demanded looking around for any trouble.

"Get my purse," She grunted.

"Sammie-," Thor spoke shocked she would be worried about her bag when she was clearly injured in some way.

"Thor, the purse. It has my medicine. Hurry." She explained she could feel the energy build in her veins, and knew if she didn't get the shot, she wouldn't be able to hold back the danger that she would unleash. Before she realized Thor was back in front of her, purse in hand.

"Get the shot, I need you to give it to me, inject it into my heart…" She explained, not having the strength to move. Thor dumped her bag looking for the shot she was talking about when he spotted it. He could feel his hands shake, but he took off the cap and put it in her chest injecting the clear liquid into her. He frowned as he looked at her, noticing in awe that her skin turned an unnatural shade of a fiery orange. It took a few seconds after injecting her that her skin turned back to normal, and he collected her in his arms. He held her close, not understanding what just happened but just needed to hold her. From his grasp she reached out and grabbed her phone before slowly speaking into it, "I owe you Tony. I'll call you back after I take a nap," she said hanging up and leaning against Thor and instantly falling asleep.

When Sammie woke up she found herself laying back in her bed, stripped down to her undergarments. She looked around the room only to notice Thor in the bathroom ringing out a washcloth. Sammie couldn't suppress the moan that came out of her mouth, as she felt her whole body throbbing in pain.

"Sammie, how do you feel?" Thor questioned coming out of the bathroom to sit beside her on the bed.

"I'll be fine. Why am I not dressed?" She asked looking around the room.

"You were burning up, I thought if you were undressed you would cool. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, thank you. I feel better," She whispered slowly sitting up.

"No what are you doing, lay down." Thor demanded trying to keep her down but she just smiled softly, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," She said looking down at the blanket.

"Don't apologies," Thor shook his head, "What was it that I was seeing?" He said remembering how sick she looked before.

"I huh," She sighed. She really didn't thrilled to have to remember the past but she knew she owed him some type of explanation after he helped her and had to see her at her lowest.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't want to make you sad." He whispered noticing her frown.

"No it's ok." She said taking a deep breath before starting, "My whole childhood I had to watch my father beat my mother, sometimes me. When I was eight, my father beat my mom to death. I had to deal with my father until I was 13 and then he…." She paused whipping the tears off her face. "He sold me to a scientist. They kept me and tested on me, they changed me, altered me. I was a test that went wrong I developed an ability of fire. They were fine at first but then they got worse and by the time I was 14 I started to cause explosions when I lost control of my emotions. I ran away trying to get help and I met Tony Stark who developed a shot to help me suppress it. I have to take it weekly, but I forgot this week because of everything that has been happening." She said.

Thor had no idea what to say, he felt sad for everything that she has been through. "I'm so sorry."

"It's why I wasn't a big fan of Jane. I know how scientist can be. They get so egger to discover or prove their experiments, they don't care who they hurt in the process. But I won't stand in the way if you want to talk to Jane. She would probably be able to help you get home better than I could."

"I am not worried about Jane Foster right now, I'm worried about you."

"Thor, at some point you're going home." She shook her head, the words bringing something stirring inside her.

"I am not worried about it right now, neither should you" He said not wanting to thinking about the thought of leaving.

**AN: Let me know what you think about this chapter and about her abilities. The next chapter will explain her abilities in more detail. PLEASE review and let me know what you think, I love reading the feedback you guys are giving me!**

**Thank you, **

**Sorry about the late update. **


End file.
